The Last Hogsmeade Weekend Before Christmas
by CHM13
Summary: ScoRose Oneshot, inspired by a prompt from harrypotterfanfictionprompts. (#583) I do not own Harry Potter, nor will I ever.


_So, I was bored and had a sudden burst of inspiration. So, this appeared after ten minutes. I haven't re read it or anything because I wanted to post it! So, sorry if it sucks. Cesca x_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, and I never will. I do not make any profit from this piece of fanfiction._

**ScoRose OneShot **

**Prompt: "You sit in that chair likes it's a throne, but you don't even rule yourself."**

Scorpius Malfoy. Rose Weasley could say a lot about him. Her rival, in almost every way. Perhaps the only person who came anywhere near able to challenge her intellectually, and they were tied exactly in Quidditch stats. They were both prefects back in fifth year, and now they were both Head Students. That was a pleasure for everyone. Including their mutual best friend, Albus.

* * *

It was the last Hogsmeade weekend before the Christmas holidays, and Scorpius and Rose were on duty. Well, Rose was.

"Malfoy, where are you?"she muttered, as she checked another third year and cleared them, crossing their name off the list. There was no sign of him.

About an hour later, when she'd managed to finish the list, she walked down into Hogsmeade village and into the Three Broomsticks where she was meeting Al for a drink. As Rose and Al were in different houses, Al was in Slytherin, Rose was in Gryffindor, they didn't really get much time to talk, especially as their friends hated each other. What Rose saw upon entering the Three Broomsticks wasn't Al sitting with a nice butterbeer waiting for her, no, she saw Albus playing Tonsil Tennis with his girlfriend of the week, as Malfoy sat next to him, looking like someone had peed in his drink.

"The hell, Malfoy? What happened to Head duty today? Checking the students?"

He just smirked at her. "McGonagall said that only one of us had to stay up there. So I left."

Rose was fuming. "Couldn't have given me a heads up, could you?"

"Nope." He said, popping the p. "That would be too easy for you."

"Malfoy, you really are an insufferable git, aren't you? Just because I actually have a brain and I'm not one of the tarts that follow you around with their skirts pulled up so high that it doesn't leave a lot to the imagination, doesn't mean you have to be an intolerable arsehole!"

"Oh really, I'm intolerable? How about you with your constant whining about how people should be studying, and the constant moaning at me to be quiet 'because you're reading'? If you want to read so bad, do it in your room, not in the Common Room, which is also mine, not just yours. And the way you pretend you're oh so innocent."

"I _am _innocent, that's why!"

"No you aren't! You have practically every boy in our year fawning after year! Why do you think they ask you to help them study at every opportunity?"

"Maybe because I can be a nice person, and they actually like me and need my help?"

"Yeah, because teenage blokes actually care about their studies and talking to 'nice people'."

"They could do?"she said, not entirely believing it.

"Exactly." he said, his grey eyes steely.

"You sit on that chair like it's a throne, but you don't rule. You don't rule anything. And you know what Malfoy? Why do you care so much if they only want one thing?"

"Because you are Head Girl, and the Head Girl isn't supposed to be shagging random boys in empty classrooms."

"Oh, is that the Head Boy's job? You know what Malfoy, that's bullshit."

Malfoy then realised something, and he leaned down and kissed her as Rose kissed him back.

It was at that point that Albus looked up from his snogging partner, and sighed. "Finally, they get it."

* * *

At the same time, everything and nothing had changed. They still argued a lot, they both still pissed each other off on purpose, they both still threw each other looks in the hallways, just occasionally, they would smile at each other, they would be nice to each other. They were like... two puzzle pieces that someone had been trying to put together for so long, and they just wouldn't fit. Then, they both turned a bit, and they fit together. Perfect.


End file.
